1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to search strategies and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficient token matching using complex rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present day computer systems, data leakage is an ongoing and troublesome problem. Data leakage involves certain information that is “leaked” from a computer system. For example, data leakage may occur through the operation of malicious software, a user sending confidential information from a computer system, and the like. Presently, the text of transmission from computer systems is scanned to detect when information is being leaked. Every outbound e-mail may be scanned and blocked when specific strings of text messages are being sent. One type of leakage prevention system is rule-based, wherein specific keywords are identified as indicia of a leak and messages containing those keywords are blocked. From transmission, however, such keyword search algorithms can be cumbersome, slow and overly or insufficiently inclusive of the e-mails that are blocked.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to improve searching.